Power of Love
by Serenity1
Summary: Hey! Hey its Ami's turn to taste the tempations of evil.
1. Moon Love

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but if it did, not only would I be rich, but I would be the happiest teenager in the world! Sailor Pegasus belongs to me, so don't take her without asking. Thanks!

Author's Notes: This is my first story I've ever posted, so don't be too critical! I know I write in paragraphs, but I'm going to be changing that soon! Also my version of how Pegasus came to be.

  
  
The Power of Love: Moon Loves

by Neo-Queen Serenity of the Luna 

  
  
"Serena, quit eating the cookies" hollers Raye.

"But they're soo good." Serena mumbles through the cookies crumbs, "Lita your such a good cook." 

Lita smiles and replies, "Thank you, Serena. I'll make you some tomorrow if you want."

Mina laughs, "Do you think Serena would turn that down?" Everyone starts laughing. "

If you want to then I have no problem with it." Serena replies in a serious tone but starts to laugh.

"Hello girls." greets Darien. 

Serena squeals and rushes up to hug him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?" 

He laughs and hugs her, "I got off early so I thought I would come see if you and the others wanted to go to the ice cream shop."

"Oh, you know I'll go." Serena tells him. 

Mina yells, "You just ate all of Lita's cookies. How could you be hungry?" 

"Oh, I'm not. I just want to be with my Darien." she replies.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be with you? What if he came to get us." Raye sneers.

Serena yells "He just said he came for us all, besides he's not tired of me, are you, Darien?" 

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh." stutters Darien.

Serena's eyes swell up with tears and she whispers, "You are tired of me." She runs out of the temple crying. Raye looks at everyone,

"What! What I do?"

Lita looks at her, "Earth to Raye. No offense, but I think you did cause this fight or disagreement between them."

"No isn't Raye's fault. I didn't answer her so she believes it. I better go after her." says Darien.

Raye looks at him and replies, "I'm sorry if I did anything to cause this."

He smiles, "It's okay, I'll see ya'll later." He leaves the temple.

Raye looks at the girls, "Boy did I mess up."

"Yes, you did." agrees Mina.

"Lets go look for Serena." suggests Aimee.

"Yes you four should go look for her." agrees Chad.

"Chad! Why are you spying?!" yells Raye. 

"I'm not spying! I saw Serena run out crying, so I came to see what was wrong with her. Then I heard Darien say that he was going to look for her. So as her friends, why don't you go look for her. She looked really upset." explains Chad.

The girls look at each other and Lita says, "You know he's right."

"Lets go!" yells all the girls.

"I can't believe he's tired of me. I guess its because I hang around to much. But I thought he liked me. Oh, what will I do?" wails Serena as she runs through the park.

"Ugh, watch-" she yells as she runs into someone.

"Are you okay?" questions a handsome young man.

Serena looks at him and stutters, "Yeah, I-I-I'm fine, but its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Who are you?"

He laughs, "My name is Ben. Whats yours and why are you crying?"

"My name is Serena and I have to go." she says, seeing Darien running towards them.

"Wait when will I see you again." yells Ben, instantly loving Serena. She runs off without answering.

"Where did she go?!" pants Darien.

"Who?" asks Ben.

Darien looks at him, "The girl were talking to, of course."

Ben asks, "Why do you want to know, buddy."

"She's my girlfriend, buddy." replies Darien.

"Your girlfriend?" Ben asks shocked.

Darien laughs, "Duh, thats what I said, now where did Serena go?"

"Why, if you two are a couple, is she running from you?" questions Ben.

"We had a fight and I need to talk with her to make things right. BYE!" says Darien and he takes off running after Serena.

"Oh man, we looked everywhere." says Raye.

"So we just keep looking." replies Aimee.

"Why don't we go to her house and wait." suggests Lita.

"Yeah and we can visit Rini." agrees Mina. So the girls head to Serena's house.

Ben looks in the direction Serena and Darien ran off. He thought, "She would be perfect for my plans." He laughs and walks off. Then he vanishes.

"Watch out Moonface." cautions Amara.

"Serena, whats wrong. Why are you crying?" asks Michelle as she leads Serena to a park bench.

Serena sobs and tells her two friends what happened. "I had a fight with Darien. He came by Raye's and invited us all out to ice cream. Then Raye made a remark that maybe Darien was tired of me. I asked him if he was and he didn't say no. So I ran off. Now he's chasing after me."

Amara and Michelle look at each other. Michelle says soothingly,

"Did he say yes?"

"Well no he didn't say anything." sniffs Serena.

"Maybe he was caught off guard. And if he's chasing after you then he must still love you." Amara suggests.

Serena looks at them, "Maybe your right-oh hi Trista"

Trista looks at them, "Whats going on"

"Serena had a fight with Darien." explains Michelle.

"Don't look now, but here he comes." warns Trista.

"Remember what we said." reminds Amara. The girls walk away.

"Serena." whispers Darien.

"What do you want? I thought you were tired of me." she sneers.

Darien looks crushed and the sight of his face softens Serena's heart. "You know I will never tire of you. I love you with all my heart and more. Your the reason of my living." replies Darien, "Please forgive me. I do love you. If I did anything to hurt you then I am so, so sorry."

"Oh Darien, I jumped to conclusions. I do forgive you." whispers Serena.

"Its just that Raye get to me when she gets jealous. Please forgive me." she continues.

Darien looks and pulls her to him, "Hey you know that I love you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Of course I forgive you." She reaches up and kisses him.

"What a perfect little couple." sneers Ben as he looks through his globe. He looks over at the floating crystals beside him, and he picks one. "Glacia, come forth!"

The air fills with smoke, a figure appears. "Ahh. Glacia has risen.' remarks Ben.

"I am Glacia, the Queen of Ice." yells the blue-skinned creature, "What do you wish of me?"

Ben smiles, "I want you to go and capture the girl Serena and bring her to me."

Glacia smiles, "It is done." and she disappears.

"Soon, Serena will be mine and not that idiot Darien's." Ben laughs.

"Serena!" yells all four of her best friends and Rini.

Raye looks at Serena and Darien. "Have you two made up?" she questions.

Serena looks at Darien, "Yes and if you ever-"

"Serena. I am so sorry for causing it. It will never happen again." sobs Raye.

Serena looks at the others, "Raye! Stop crying, your one of my best fiends, of course I forgive you."

"Thanks Serena.' mumbles Raye.

"Now how bout those ice creams?" suggests Darien.

"Can I come?" asks Rini.

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes, you can come" answers Serena, Raye, and Darien at the same time.

"Thanks" replies Rini and she sticks her tongue out at Serena.

The group heads out to the ice cream shop. "Who wants what?" asks Darien.

"I want Chocolate" says Rini.

"Darien, I want Mint Chocolate Chip." replies Serena.

"Vanilla, Peach, Strawberry, Chocolate Cookie Dough." announces Mina, Lita, Raye, and Aimee.

Darien laughs, "Okay but this is the last time I buy. Its a good thing I got paid today."

"May I help you?" asks a young lady behind the counter.

"Yes I would like single scoop cones of these flavors: Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip, Peach, Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate Cookie Dough, and Pecan Crunch."

The lady looks shocked, "Uh, okay that will be $7.00."

Darien hands her the money . "Okay, here you go." she says. She starts handing then their ice cream. The group crams into a booth. Quickly they finish their ice cream. Everyone gets ready to leave. Darien and Serena are the last ones out the door.

"Wait are you Serena?" asks the lady. Serena looks at Darien and answers, 

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

The lady laughs, "I have orders from my master to take you to him."

"What do you mean your 'master'-whoa" yells Darien, as the lady throws her apron off.

"I am Glacia. FREEZE!" she throws icicles at them. They run out the door. The others turn around and stare.

Quickly they pull out their transformation sticks.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Moon Prism Power"

One by one they transform. They rush to help their friends.

"Stop right there." yells Sailor Mars.

"Yeah leave them alone." added Sailor Mini-Moon.

"We are the champions of truth, justice, love, and peace. We will right wrongs and triumph over evil, which happens to be you." shouts Sailors Mercury and Venus.

"We work to keep Earth safe and happy and I won't let you mess that up." announces Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh yeah? Have some fun on ICE!" yells the evil youma. Ice covers the ground. The Sailor Scouts slip on the ice and go sliding.

"AHH" moans Mini-Moon.

"Mars, melt this." yells Venus.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" yells the scout of fire. The ice melts as the fire races across it.

"Mercury, your turn."

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" The bubbles race and freeze Glacia.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A chain of hearts race out and holds the evil being in place.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure" A wad of thunder paralyzes Glacia.

"Serena! Run!' yells Mini-Moon.

"Aghh" she yells as the creature breaks free and rushes toward her.

"Pluto Dead Scream" shouts the scout of time.

Sailors Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus rushes out to help the other scouts. Serena and Darien disappears.

"Serena transform. They need you now." orders Darien.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena yells, holding up her moon locket. She looks at Darien who had turned into Tuxedo Mask.

"Lets go, Sailor Moon." yells Tuxedo.

They rush out to the battle.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yells the water scout.

"Ugh" grunts Mars as she gets knocked over.

"Uranus World Shaking!" yells the scout.

"Owe!" yells Neptune as Glacia shoves her into the path of power.

"Neptune!!" yells Uranus.

Tuxedo throws rose at Glacia, but she dodges it.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" shouts Mini-Moon, holding up her heart wand. Glacia stops stunned.

"Sailor Moon, now" yells Pluto.

Sailor Moon nods, "Moon Spiraling Heart Attack!" and she points her wand at Glacia. Hearts stream towards Glacia and she screams. A huge pink heart surrounds her and she disappears.

"Ohh" moans Sailor Moon as she turns back into Serena. The other scouts change back.

"Serena! Whats wrong? questions Darien, looking worried. She looks at him and smiles faintly,

"I'm fine, its just that the creature was stronger than any other we've battled, it took a lot of strength."

"Come on. We can talk about it at my apartment." says Lita.

"Yeah we need to talk about it." replies Aimee.

Mina looks at the three older girls, "Amara, Michelle, Trista, will you coming?"

The girls look at each other and nods. They head to Lita's place.

"So Earth is protected by Sailor Shrimps. Well I'll have to destroy them. Soon I will have Serena. I just have to be patient." sneers Ben. "After all, tomorrow is another day.' He starts to laugh.

"So we have a new enemy." says Trista.

Darien nods, "Looks like it."

"But why, that creep didn't seem to go after anything like the other enemies." replies Raye.

"Wrong. She did go after something." informs Rini.

"What?" asks Serena. 

"You" replies Mina.

"Serena? What would she want with Serena?" questions Lita.

"Who knows but we need to find out." answers Aimee.

"Amara, what do you make of this?" asks Michelle.

Amara smiles, "Well maybe they found out that Serena is Sailor Moon and the true sovereign of the Purity Chalice."

"But the Chalice was lost when we fought Mistress Nine and Pharaoh Ninety." intercedes Serena. Everyone looks thoughtful. KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lita gets up and goes to the door and opens it. "May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes. My name is Tai and is a young lady named Trista Meiyo here?"

"Yes she is. I'll go get her for you." answers Lita.

"Who was it?" questions Michelle.

"Some guy named Tai. He's looking for you, Trista." replies Lita.

Trista looks bewildered, "Me, Tai, is he still there?!" 

Lita looks at her, "Yes, he's at the door." Trista goes to the door.

"Hello, Pluto." greets Tai.

Trista looks at him surprised, "Who are you? How do you know me?" 

"I've come from the future, me and my sister, Kari. You know us." he explains.

"I am afraid I don't remember you." confesses Trista.

Tai laughs, "Of course you don't. Not in this form. I am Pegasus and my sister is Sailor Pegasus. We need you, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn to meet us at the Botanical Garden Park at midnight, as scouts, please." Then he disappears.

Trista walk back into the living room. Every on looks at her. 

"Who was it?" questions a curious Serena.

Trista looks at her, "What, oh, he was a friend from High School, thats all. Is this meeting over?" she replies.

"Yeah. We're going to meet at the Botanical Garden Park, tomorrow to discuss it more." answers Darien.

"Great. Amara, Michelle, and I will tell Hotaru about it. We need to talk to her anyway. Come on girls."

They get up and leave. "I wonder what that was all about?" wonders Aimee.

Lita laughs, "I don't know but that guy, Tai, was hot."

"Calm down, Lita. You have Ken, remember." reminds Mina. Aimee and Raye laugh. Lita looks sheepish,

"Doesn't mean I can't look. I mean Serena does it all the time."

"What you do and you get ad at me for not answering a simple question." teases Darien.

"Oh shut up." mutters Serena. Everyone laughs and says, "BYE, see ya tomorrow at the park."

"Is Hotaru home?" Amara asks Dr. Tomeo.

"Yes let me get her." he answers.

"So what did this Tai guy want." questions Michelle. Just then Hotaru walks out.

"Hello, whats going on?" she questions.

"See if you can stay with one of us for the night." Trista asks, "I'll explain in a few minutes"

"Daddy!" yells Hotaru.

Her father comes running. "Honey, is something wrong."

Hotaru laughs, "No. May I stay with Amara and Michelle tonight?"

"Is it okay with them?" the doctor asks. When Amara and Michelle nods, he says, "Fine with me."

"I'll go get my things." Hotaru says.

"Once we get to our place, we need to talk about our mystery man" Amara tells Trista. Hotaru walks out holding a bag.

"Lets go." she says. The four head to the apartment that Amara and Michelle share. When they get there, they sit down to talk.

"So Trista, what did that guy want." asks Amara.

"Wait what guy?" questions Hotaru.

"Serena was attacked by a monster." informs Michelle.

Hotaru looks shocked.

"Anyway, we went to Lita's apartment to talk about it and a guy showed up wanting to talk to Trista. Now she's going to tell what he told her." Trista smiles.

"The guy's name is Tai and he has a sister named Kari and he knows we're Sailor Scouts." she tells them.

"What?! Is he the one sent that creature after Serena?" exclaims Amara.

Trista answers, "He did not attack Serena and he knows us from the future."

Michelle wonders, "Thats funny, I don't remember him. How well do we know him?"

Trista laughs, "We know him very well, in fact, but not in human form."

"What do you mean 'not human form' What is he and his sister horses or something." laughs Hotaru.

Trista looks at them, "You're very close, Hotaru. Actually, Tai is Pegasus and his sister is Sailor Pegasus."

"What?! Why are they here. They're supposed to be protecting Serenity and Darien. If something happens to them, I'll destroy them." rages Amara.

Michelle looks at her, "AMARA! You don't mean that."

"I DO!" yells Amara.

"Amara! Calm down. We find out tonight at midnight why their here." orders Trista.

"Look its 11:30, we need to leave." announces Hotaru.

Amara smiles, "Good lets go."

"Wait!" yells Trista, "We need to transform." 

Michelle asks, "Why?"

"Beats me, but he asks us to show up as scouts." replies Trista.

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Neptune Planet Power"

"Pluto Planet Power"

"Saturn Planet Power" they all yell. Then the outer scouts rush out to the park.

"So Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn are meeting someone from the future at the park. Why don't I send someone on my behalf.' Ben laughs. He looks at the crystals.

"Tulip, Rose, Lily. Come forth." he orders. Smoke fills the room.

"I am Tulip."

"I am Rose."

"I am Lily." three flower youma yells.

"We are the Princess of Gardens." they shout.

"Go and see what the Sailor Sweethearts are doing." commands Ben.(A/N: Doesn't seem that all enemies resort to namecalling no matter what?)

"Yes, Master." they reply.

"Hello Sailor Scouts of the Outer Planets." greets Kari.

"What are you two doing here?" demands Uranus.

"We came to give something to our future queen. She is in danger. She needs the Eternal Purity Chalice." answers Tai.

"We are to give to her. Please call the rest of the Sailor Scouts." says Kari.

Trista looks at them. Saturn opens her communicator, she presses six out of ten buttons,

"Guys, could you came to the Botanical Garden Park. Right not."

The girls had stayed over at Raye's. "Okay." they reply.

"Come as Scouts." the young Scout tells them, "BYE"

"I wonder whats going on?" questions Mina.

"I don't know but Rini, call Darien and tell him to meet us there." replies Serena.

Rini calls Darien and he tells them he would be there.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Mini Prism Power"

"Moon Cosmic Power"

The Sailor Scouts head to the park.

"Tuxedo Mask, you sure got here fast." exclaims Sailor Moon.

"Pluto ,what is this about." questions Mini-Moon. Pluto smiles at them,

"Scouts this is Tai and Kari, and they've come from the future to give Sailor Moon the Eternal Purity Chalice."

"The what?!" exclaims everyone.

"The Eternal Purity Chalice." answers Kari.

"Wait. How could they give this chalice to Sailor Moon. Who exactly are they?" questions Mercury.

"Pegasus Star Power" yells Kari.

A wind surrounds Tai. In their place stands a winged, horned horse and a mysterious scout.

"Who are you?" stutters Mars.

"I am known as Pegasus, a flying unicorn with more power than all the Sailor Scouts combined." replies the winged animal.

"And I am Sailor Pegasus, sister to Pegasus. I have the power to protect not destroy." states the scout.

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn please come forth." commands Pegasus.

They step forward and make a circle.

"Join hands and pull all of you power together with me." explains Sailor Pegasus. Power fills the circle and Pegasus flies overhead.Light floods from his body to join the Scouts power.

"Ahh, I am Lily, one of the three Garden Princesses. These are the other two, Rose and Tulip. Destroy them!" yells Lily.

The flower sisters rush from the bushes. They hear Ben's voice, "Capture Sailor Moon and bring her to me."

"Thorn attack!" shouts Rose. Sharp thorns dig deep into the Scouts skin.

"OWE" moans the Inner Scouts.

"Protect the Outer Scouts. They can't be distracted or they'll die." informs Mercury.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" orders Mars. Fire rings surround Rose.

"Tulip Attack!" yells Tulip, as tulip buds fly out hitting the Scouts.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure" yells Jupiter. Lightening clashes against the buds.

"Sailor Moon, watch out." warns Tuxedo Mask. He throws a chain of roses at the tulip buds.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" shouts the ice scouts.

Lily moans, "I can't see them."

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" screams Mini-Moon.

Lily stops in her tracks to grab Sailor Moon.

"Moon Spiraling Heart Attack!" yells Sailor Moon. Hearts stream toward Lily, but she just brushes them aside.

Light floods from the circle of Scouts. A shape begins to take form. Rose sends a shock of thorns towards them.

"Venus Love Chain Block!" shouts Venus. A chain of hearts intercede the thorns. The shape is complete. Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn fall to the ground.

Sailor Pegasus and Pegasus walk toward Sailor Moon. Sailor Pegasus holds a chalice in her hands, similar to the Purity Chalice.

"This is the Eternal Purity Chalice, hold it up and say, 'Eternal Crisis Power.'" explains Pegasus. Sailor Moon take the Eternal Chalice from Sailor Pegasus.

"Eternal Crisis Power." yells Sailor Moon.

Everyone stops and stares. Sailor Moon is bathed in a golden light. As the light fades, everyone looks at the scout with wings and a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Eternal Sailor Moon stands fast.

"Whats this? Who is this?" questions Lily.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon. I possess the powers of the future and the present moon. Your time here has come to a end." states Eternal Sailor Moon.

The three sister look at each other.

"Thorn Attack!"

"Tulip Buds!"

"Lily Petals!"

Thorns, buds and petals rain towards the Eternal Scout.

"Pegasus Wing Shower!" commands Sailor Pegasus. Little pegasus's stream from her tiara and intercede the flower sister's attack.

Eternal Moon pulls out the Moon Tier ands cries, "Silver Crystal Power Kiss."

Three hearts with a crescent moon in the center flies at the Garden Princess. With a scream they disappear. Sailor Moon moans and faints. She changes back into Serena. Darien picks her up and takes her to his apartment. The others, including Tai and Kari, follow him.

"Serena, wake up. Come on, wake up." pleads Darien.

"Its okay. She's just weak." soothes Kari.

Aimee looks at Tai, "So this new power of hers, will it help us defeat this new enemy?" she questions.

Tai smiles at her, "Yes if it is used correctly."

"Wait, what do you mean 'If it is used correctly'?" interrupts Raye.

Kari looks at her, "If the Eternal Chalice falls into the wrong hands, it could be corrupted into evil and used to destroy you and the future. Which is why we are here."

"Ohh. What happened? Why am I so weak?" mumbles Serena.

Darien rushes up to her, "Your okay."

She smiles, "Of course I'm okay. That Eternal Power is draining." 

"Those flower creeps tried to get you again." informs Rini.

"Who would want you so bad, Serena?" questions Hotaru.

Serena looks at everyone, "I have no clue, but I hope we find out soon. Look I want to go to bed. So how 'bout we meet tomorrow at the arcade around 12." The girls agree.

Raye, Lita, Aimee, Mina, Serena, and Rini go back to Raye's temple. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru go to the older girls apartment. Trista looks at Tai and Kari.

"Where are you two staying?" Kri looks at Tai.

"Actually we don't have a place to stay." Tai replies sheepishly.

"Why don't you stay with me. I have two extra rooms."

Kari looks relieved, "That sounds wonderful." Tai smiles at them.

"So besides giving Serena the Chalice, why are you here?" she questions her guests from the future.

"What do you mean? We are here to protect our future queen." replies Tai.

Trista looks at him closely, "If thats what you say, then fine."

She opens her door. "Kari you can stay here." she points to the empty bedroom on the right.

"Tai, you can sleep here." she replies pointing to the room on the left.

"My room is straight down the hall is you need me. Help yourself to the kitchen." she tells them with a yawn, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." echoes Tai and Kari.

They walk into the kitchen. "Tai, when are you going to tell her you love her?" questions Kari.

Tai looks at his sister, "Never. She will never know."

Kari looks at her brother, "But why? I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm sure she loves you too."

"Kari, please leave this be." pleads Tai.

"Man, I miss Ken." moans Lita. Aimee and Mina look wistful.

"Whats wrong, guys?" questions Raye.

Mina looks at Aimee, "We miss Greg and Antonio." replies Aimee.

Mina puts in, "Yeah you two have Darien and Chad." 

"Hey they'll be back soon, you know that. Their off doing Knight stuff to help us with our powers." reassures Serena.

"They come back this weekend remember. Its only two days." reminds Rini. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! Raye wonders, "Who could that be?"

She gets up and walks to the door. "Yes may I help you. You do know that temples hours are closed." she says as she opens the door. She steps back shocked.

"What are you doing here." she hisses.

"We're back." whispers a man's voice.

"But don't say anything to loud." says another man's voice. 

"Yeah we want to surprise the girls." says a third voice.

"Come in." the others hear Raye talking.

"Hello, girls." says the voices.

Mina, Aimee, and Lita jump up and shout,

"Antonio!"

"Greg!"

"Ken!"

They leap into heir boyfriends arms. Rini, Serena, and Raye smile.

"We can't stay long." informs Greg.

"Yeah its late." includes Ken.

"We'll talk tomorrow and you can tell us everything that has been happening." replies Antonio.

"Wait!" yells Lita. Mina looks at Antonio,

"Where will you stay?" 

Greg looks at they two guys, "I guess I can pull that favor Darien owes me and we can stay at his place." 

Lita looks at them, "No you will not." 

"Darien has had a long night." informs Rini.

"If you bother him, I will moon dust you." threatens Serena.

Mina laughs, "You could stay at my house but I don't think my mom would like being disturbed."

Raye looks at them, "If there was extra rooms here, you could stay. But there aren't." 

Lita sighs and hand Ken her keys, "You can stay at my apartment. Its okay."

Ken kisses her and answers, "Thanks Lita. Your the best." Greg and Antonio kiss their girlfriends and leaves.

Rini pleads, "Can we please go to sleep now?"

The next day, everyone meets at the arcade. Aimee, Mina, and Lita are holding Greg, Antonio, and Ken's like they'll never let go. When Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista see them, they laugh. Tai and Kari are close behind.

"Who are they?" questions Greg, Ken, Antonio, and Chad at the same time.

Trista smiles, "They are good friends of us scouts from the future. Their names are Tai and Kari."

"Hey!" intercedes Amara, "lets go someplace private to talk about this. Do you have your bathing suits? Our apartment pool is empty."

"No we don't!" yells everyone.

"Look lets meet there in 30 minutes. That gives everyone time to get their suits." compromises Michelle. With that said they all head to their houses to get their suits.

"So Serena is going swimming." mutters Ben.

"This is a job for me." replies Triton.

"My sister were weak. I am the Water Queen. I am strong." she sneers.

Ben looks her up and down, "Fine bring me Serena, and if you fail......" He leaves a empty threat.

"WOO HOO!" squeals Rini as she splashes Mina and Antonio.

"Rini!" protests Antonio.

"So Tai and Kari are from the future, huh?" prods Ken. 

Kari looks at him, "Yes we came to give our future queen, Serena a gift." 

"A gift? Who exactly are you two." asks Greg, little confused. 

Trista suggests, "Maybe you should show them who you really are."

"Pegasus Star Power" yells Kari. A wind surrounds Tai. 

"Whats going on?!" stutters Chad.

"I am Pegasus."

"I am Pegasus's sister, Sailor Pegasus."

"We are the protectors of the Sailor Senshi and the Royal Family in the furure, Crystal Tokyo.

"Hello. May I please see you, Serena. My master wishes to have a talk with you." whispers Triton as she comes up out of the water. 

"Whaaat?!" shrieks Serena as she falls into Michelle.

"Transform, scouts." orders Luna.

"Mercury Star-" starts Aimee. 

"Wait." yells Pegasus. His horn starts to glow, "Here is a gift for you, scouts. Knights, forgive us, we have nothing for you." 

Wands appear in the girls hands and a locket in Serena and Rini's. Immediately they knew what to say.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Uranus Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power"

"Saturn Crystal Power"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" shouts the ten girls.

They go through a rapid transformation process. Each pose, their fukus different form the originals. In their place stands ten Super Sailors.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" commands Super Sailor Venus. She blows a kiss into her hand and it turns into a heart, she throws it down and hearts surround her and races toward Triton. Triton sends a jet of water out to block it. It disappears.

"Sailor Moon. Change!" shouts Pegasus. 

Super Sailor Moon nods, "Moon Eternal Power"

In her place stands Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yells Mars. A fire bow appears in her hand and a she shoots a flame arrow at the water youma, but it is steamed. 

"Jupiter, your lightening will do some damage." urges Ken.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she shouts. Lightening leaves float to Triton.

"Ahhh. That shocks." moans Triton.

"Knights! Transform." orders Artemis.

"Mercury Knight Power"

"Mars Knight Power"

"Jupiter Knight Power"

"Venus Knight Power" yells the Planetary Knights.

"Jupiter Lightening Strike!" shouts the Thunder Knight. A bolt of lightening shoots out of his sword. The water creature sends a jet of water and the lightening fizzles out.

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!" shouts Sailor Moon, as she points her Power Tier at Triton. A pink heart races out with a silver crescent moon in the center. She just brushes it aside.

"Is that the best you can do?" she mocks. The Scouts just look at her.

"Pegasus, do something!" yells Pluto.

"Star Shower!" commands Pegasus. Millions of stars rain down on the youma. She laughs and runs at Eternal Sailor Moon.

Mini-Moon screams, "Sailor Moon, RUN."

Sailor Moon just stands there, stunned that nothing worked. Triton grabs her. Tuxedo Mask sends a bundle of roses at her, but Triton dodges and disappears with Sailor Moon.

"NOOOOOO!" wails Darien as he changes back from Tuxedo. Slowly, the other change back. Rini walks up to Darien crying. 

"Darien, will we get Serena back?" she questions.

He looks at her, "I hope so, Rini. I hope so."

"We must rescue her soon." informs Tai. Everyone looks at him and Kari.

"Why?" questions Antonio.

Kari looks at him, "Because. Serena processes the Eternal Purity Chalice. And whoever has her can brainwash or trick her into giving it to them . If evil holds it, the future and present are doomed."

"Ohh." moans everyone. Trista looks at Tai. 

"Well then what are we waiting for for?" comments Amara. 

"Lets go!" they all shout.

"Where am I?" mutters Serena, for she had changed after they disappeared.

"You are in my master's estates. Here is a dress and other items. You have 30 minutes to change to meet the Master." answers Triton.

"I won't meet no one." Serena replies stonily.

Triton looks at her, "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"She burns me up. In a way she reminds me of Raye." mutters Serena to herself. She looks around.

"I might as well change and meet this 'Master' guy." she thinks. Serena looks at the dress and shoes.

"What a cool dress." she exclaims and puts it on.

Triton returns. "I see you are ready. Follow me." she orders.

Triton leads Serena down a series of hallways. She stops in front a set of French doors. "Wait here. I will tell Master that you are here." the water youma told her.

She walks through the door. "She is here." Triton announces.

"Show her in." commands Ben.

Triton goes and opens the doors, "Enter." Serena walks in.

"Hello Serena, its nice to see you again." greets Ben.

Serena looks at him, shocked, "Ben, why did you kidnap me?"

He smiles, "I did not kidnap you. If you want, you may leave. I just thought you would want to be happy for a change."

She looks at him questionably, "What do you mean, 'happy for a change'?"

"Well you and Darien fight about stupid things he does to you. If you lived here, you would be happy. No more friends who are jealous. No more Darien or Rini to fight with. Think about it, the decision is your." Ben answers.

"No more Rini to fight with. No more Darien to fight with. No more jealous friends." she repeats. 

Ben smiles, "Thats right. All you have to do to be happy is to touch this globe. Serena looks at him and walks to the globe. She reaches out her hand.

"Serena! Stop, don't listen to him." shouts Darien. The Scouts rush in after him. 

"Serena listen to Darien. Don't turn your back on you friends because some freak tells you." yells Mars Knight. Darien walks toward Serena.

"Touch the globe Serena and everything will be okay." whispers Ben. She moves her hand closer to the globe. 

"Serena, I love you. Nothing will come between us. Nothing. We have a future together. Please listen to me." pleads Darien. 

"She's under his influence." informs Pegasus, suddenly understanding.

"Well, I'll stop her." announces Venus.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she commands. A chain of hearts race toward Serena. But Triton sends a jet of water to stop the hearts. Serena's hand gets closer to the floating black globe. 

She touches it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams Darien and he runs to her. Serena is bathed in a dark light. When it fades, she stands there in a black, long, low cut, seductive dress. On her forehead is a crescent moon, but it is black.

"Princess Serenity?" questions Jupiter Knight, cautiously.

She laughs, "No you thunder fool. I am the Dark Princess War." 

"Oh my God. Serena what have you done?" moans Darien.

"Dark Cosmic Power" the Dark Princess War cries.

"Sailor Moon?" whispers Mini-Moon.

"No you rabbit haired twerp. I am Dark Moon and I will destroy you all." 

"RUN!" yells Uranus.

"Dark Tiara Magic!" Dark Moon shouts. Her tiara, a spinning black disc, races toward them. 

"Pegasus Wing Shower!" says Sailor Pegasus. The little pegasus's stream from her tiara. They intercede the dark disc and it falls to the ground.

Dark Moon's tiara jumps back into her hand. The Scouts join hands and make a circle. Darien, Pegasus, and the Knights get into the middle.

"Sailor Planet Telaportation!" they whisper. They glow with power.

"Stop them!" commands Ben. "Dark Spiraling Heart Attack!" Dark hearts stream to the circle of power, but it was to late. They disappeared.

"Don't worry, love. I'll get them next time." soothes War. He smiles at her and kisses her. 

He thinks, "Now I have my Serena. Now all I need is the virtue gems from the Scouts and Knights." Ben starts to laugh.

"God, I can't believe that he turned Serena." wails Darien. 

Rini runs up to him, crying, "Don't worry Darien. We'll get Momma back." 

Tai looks at Kari. Kari informs them, "We have to get Neo-Queen Serenity back or destroy her."

"No!" says Raye fiercely. Chad comes up behind her and holds her closely.

"Why destroy Serena?" questions Mina.

Tai looks at her somberly, "Because she processes the Eternal Purity Chalice and if Ben figures out how to use it, then Earth and the future is doomed."

"But if we can turn Serena back to good, then she will be safe. Right?" puts in Amara. 

"Yes she will be safe." answers Tai. Everyone looks at each other. 

"Well, I guess that settles it. We turn her back." announces Aimee.

"War, please come here." orders Ben. War walks up to him. She takes his hand and moves closer to him. 

The Dark Princess replies, "What is it you want, my love?"

"To make us stronger, we need the virtue stones of ice, fire, thunder, love, sea, wind, destruction, time, and hope. The first four are in the Inner Scouts and their Knights. The rest are in the Scouts." he answers.

"Master, I can get the stones for you." intercedes Triton.

War whirls to face her. "If you can get one, then get the stone from the Jupiter couple." she sneers.

Triton glares at her. Ben just stands aside and lets them fight it out. 

"You know before you came, I was the master's lover." Triton yells. 

"Well I am now. Just go get the thunder stone. Remember, one half is the Scout's heart and one half is in the Knight's heart." commands War, 

"Oh one more thing, fail, well use your imagination."

"You did well, War." rewards Ben as he walks up to her. She faces him. He leans down and kisses her.

She smiles, "You know she will fail. Jupiter is too strong for her."

Lita looks at Ken, "You know, I'm really starting to miss Serena." 

Ken holds her close and kisses her, "Yeah I know. Its been a week since they took her."

"Hello Jupiter couple." greets Triton.

Lita leans into Ken, "What do want?" 

Triton laughs and replies, "I want your virtue stone of Thunder, of course." 

Ken looks puzzled, "Virtue Stone of Thunder?? Whats that?"

"Its what gives you your power."

With that said, she shoots a hard stream of water at the two. Ken shoves Lita to the ground and yells, "Lita! Transform!" 

Lita pulls out her new transformation wand and shouts, "Jupiter Crystal Power" A green light surrounds her and in her place stands Super Sailor Jupiter. 

"Jupiter Planetary Power" shouts Ken. A green light surrounds him and the Jupiter Knight stands fast.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Attack!" commands Super Jupiter. A thunder dragon soars toward Triton. The evil youma and grabs Jupiter from behind. She reaches toward the scout's heart. 

Sailor Jupiter's Knight yells, "Leave her alone. Jupiter Lightening Strike!" A bolt of lightening hits Triton in the back.

She shrieks, "I'll get you for that!" Sailor Jupiter gets loose. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Electric leaves float into Triton. Jupiter Knight rushes up to hold Sailor Jupiter. Suddenly Pegasus and Sailor Pegasus show up.

"Join together!" shouts the winged horse. 

Sailor Pegasus rush up to them, "Look, Jupiter Knight hold Sailor Jupiter. Then together shout, 'Jupiter Thunder Love Power' Now!"

The Knight wraps his arms around his love. Then they look Triton. 

"Shout it!" commands Pegasus. 

Sailor Jupiter puts her hands outward. "Jupiter Thunder Love Power!" the two lover shouts. A power of thunder gathers in her hands. It shoots like a lightening bolt to Triton. With a scream, she vanishes.

"I told she would fail." smirks War.

Ben looks at her, "Do you have an idea?" 

"Yes, I do. We must get the Love stone first." she replies. 

Ben remarks, "Why the Love stone?"

War brushes hair out of his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Love makes them stronger. With the Love stone, we can control love."

With that said, she grabs her dark crystal. "Hate come forth." billow of black smoke fills the room. A creature with black hearts covering her body looks at them. 

Hate bows and asks, "What do you wish of me?" 

Ben commands, "Go after Sailor Venus and the Venus Knight and bring the the to fraks to us."

"Thats right. That water freak, Triton, attacked us again." explains Ken.The others look at him and Lita. 

"What do you suppose they want?" questions Rini. 

"She said something about a Thunder stone." answers Lita.

Trista looks at Tai, "Whats this new power of they have?"

Tai smiles, "It is one of the six love powers. One for each Scout and their Knight."

"Thats only four" puts in Rini. 

"Yeah and Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus don't have Knights." reminds Hotaru. 

Kari smiles, "Thats true. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have it and Uranus and Neptune have it." Amara and Michele look at each other a blush."

"How could me and Serena have it. She turned evil." moans Darien. 

"Well, lets meet tomorrow at the Tiki Tea Cafe." suggests Mina. 

Michelle looks at her, "Why?"

Antonio smiles at them, "I am taking Mina to Chez Maurice for dinner." 

"OOOHHH" teases everyone. Mina and Antonio laugh and walk out. 

"See ya tomorrow." they say.

"Hello, my name is Hallie and I'll be your waitress tonight. Follow me." greets a lady.

Mina and Antonio follow her to a back table, secluded from everyone. Mina looks at her boyfriend and he shrugs. Hallie hands them menus. 

"I'll have the lobster." Antonio tells her. 

"And I'll have the same." adds Mina.

"And I'll have your virtue stone of Love." whispers Hallie as her shirt and skirt fades into black hearts. 

"Mina move!' yells Antonio. 

"Venus Planetary Power"

"Venus Crystal Power" they yell. Super Sailor Venus and Venus Knight stand there, glaring at Hate.

"Oooo. I'm really scared of you." mocks Hate. 

"Who are you?" asks the Knight. 

Hate laughs, "I am Hate. My master and mistress sent me to get your Love stone."

"You'll have to do better than that. Venus Love Light Shine." shouts Venus Knight. A orange light with hearts in it drift to Hate. Its hits her with a bang. 

"The love power. We need it." shouts Venus. 

"But we don't know what to say to call it." reminds her love.

"Aghhh!" se screams as Hate sends a black heart of evil at her. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Super Venus commands. A orange heart of love meets the black one. But the evil heart over powers Love. It hits Venus hard and chains her to the wall.Then War appears.

"Serena! Why are you doing this?!" shouts Venus Knight.

War looks at him, "Because I love it. Dark Cosmic Dream Action" She transforms into Super Dark Moon. Dark Moon walk up to where Venus is pinned to the wall.

"Serena. Don't do this. Your my friend and like a sister to me." wails Venus. Dark Moon looks her and laughs.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yells Super Sailor Mars. 

The Scouts and Knights rush in the restraunt. Tuxedo Mask clears everyone out. Pegasus and Sailor Pegasus walk up to Venus and Venus Knight. 

"Pegasus Wing Shower!" Small horses rain from her tiara and frees Venus. 

"Its up to you to destroy the youma." informs Pegasus.

Sailor Pegasus tells them, "Knight hold Venus. Venus hold out your hands and together say 'Venus Light Love Power'" 

"That won't work because they are coming with me." Dark Moon tells Pegasus. A rope comes out of her dark crystal and wraps around the two Venus lovers. Tuxedo throws a rose at them and cuts Dark Moon on the arm. 

She yells, "Dark Tiara Magic!" 

Tuxedo is thrown on the ground and is knocked out. Then Dark Moon and the two lovers disappears.

Mini-Moon rushes to Tuxedo's side, "Diana, will he be okay?"

"Put him on my back. I'll take him to his apartment okay." says Pegasus.

"I'll call his doctor when we get there." Pluto replies, "I'll ride behind him to hold him on." 

Pegasus looks at her, "No you need to go with the other Scouts to rescue the Queen and Venus."

"No you need help. Once we get Darien took care of, then we can go together." 

Sailor Pegasus smiles at the others and mutters, "Who do you think will win this."

Everyone laughs. Pegasus look at them, "I don't like it but fine. Knights get him on. Pluto hop on." 

Pluto smiles. Pegasus sails in the air, heading to Darien's. 

Sailor Pegasus laughs, "Well lets go and get the Queen and Venus back." 

"Will we be able to get Serena back without Darien." asks Saturn. 

"We have to try, we are her friends. Even if we have to destroy her, then we have to." Uranus tells them grimly.

"Sailor Planet-" they start but Luna interrupts.

"Take us cats with you. Please"

"Hop on." answers the Knights. Each cat hops on a shoulder. Then they rejoin hands and shout, "Sailor Planet Teleportation." 

They disappear. Molly and Melvin comes over the hill and sees them disappears. 

"I wonder what the Scouts are doing?" wonders Melvin. Molly looks at him and shrugs. They continue walking to the arcade.

"Serena, I know you are still good. Your our Princess and friend and Queen. We love you." sobs Mina. Her and Antonio are chained to a wall, with Hate standing guard. War is standing next to Ben, holding him. 

"Shut up, fool. Don't speak unless we talk to you." she commands. Mina looks at Antonio and starts to cry even more.

"How could she turn her back on us all." Antonio mutters to Mina.

"Let our friends go. NOW!" shouts Jupiter. 

Mercury presses her earrings and a blue visor appears. She scans War and Hate and Ben. She tells them,

"It looks like Hate is made of pure hatred. We need to free Venus because only they can destroy her." 

"Leave that to me." informs Mars Knight. 

"Mars Fire Blaze!" he yells. A blaze of fire blaze to the black chains holding Mina and Antonio.

"Ahhhh" they yell as the fire rushes over them. 

"CHAD! You idiot. Fire won't melt those chains. Mercury use your fog." screams Mars. 

Mercury nods and shouts, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Fog fills the room.

Mars rushes up to Mina and Antonio, "Flame Pick!" and picks the lock with a Flame. 

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Venus Planetary Power" 

Ben and War just stand there. "Hate take care of them." says Ben and he kisses War.

"Evil Hearts Rain!" commands Hate. Black hearts rain down.

"Dark Dome Cover!" yells Pluto as she and Pegasus fly in. A dark dome closes on the scouts, protecting them form the evil hearts that are raining down. Venus Knight wraps his arms around Venus and they cry,

"Venus Light Love Power!" Orange power gathers in her hands and races toward Hate in the shape of a heart. She shimmers and disappears.

"Scouts!" shouts Darien. They look at him,

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Then they notice that he is in his Prince form. They bow to him.

"Prince Darien. Are you okay?" asks Mercury Knight. 

"I am fine. I know how to save Serena." he answers. He hold out his hand. In his hand is the Star Locket. 

The Earth Prince look at them, "Give me your power and it and my love for Serena will save her."

They looks at Pegasus and Sailor Pegasus. Pegasus nods, "It might be the key. Do it. Sister help them save our Queen." 

They form a circle around Prince Darien and the locket. Rini joins him in the middle, dressed as a princess. 

"She's my mom, I can help." she says as she holds her crystal next to the locket.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Saturn Crystal Power"

"Uranus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power"

"Pegasus Star Power" 

The colors of power for each Scout flows into the locket and crystal. Rini and Darien and points them at War.

"Serena we love you with all our hearts and we want you to come back to us. We miss you so much." Darien tells her. 

Rini looks at her crying, "Mommy please come back home. Without you I won't be born." 

Together everyone, Scouts and Knights and Prince and Princess cry, "PLANET COSMIC HEALING ACTIVATION!" Power streams out toward War.

She is bathed in a rainbow of power. War is lifted in the air. Ben yells, "No, you can't have her. She's mine." 

He points his hand at his globe and dark light races to her in the air. The two powers battle each other. The dark light is overcome by the good. Serena is lowered to the ground. Instead of the black dress is her white princess dress. Darien rushes to hold her.

"Guys I am so sorry. I should have trusted in my friends and I should have trusted in my love with Darien. Can you ever forgive me." she sobs. 

Everyone smiles, "Of course we forgive you." Darien leans down and kisses her,

"Don't you believe now that I forgive you." She laughs.

"I will have you back Serena." rages Ben. He is bathed in a dark light from his globe. In his place stands a horrible looking male youma. Serena looks at her friends,

"Lets take care of this creep once and for all." 

Rini goes to stand next to her, "Lets rock his world, Moon Mama."

They pull out their lockets. Darien goes and holds them both. The Knights hold their love. Pegasus stands next to Sailor Pegasus and Pluto. Sailor Saturn stands next to Princess Rini. Sailors Uranus and Neptune stand next to each other holding hands. They cry out their Planets.

"Mercury!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Saturn!"

"Uranus!"

"Neptune!"

"Pluto!"

"Earth!"

"MOON PLANET POWER!" Power is hurled to Ben. He fights back. Serena and Rini holds the crystals harder. Serena's hand wavers. Darien holds her steady. 

"Moon Crystal Love Power!" Darien and Serena cry. Their love races to Ben. He is shoved against a wall. 

He screams, "I will be back and you will all be destroyed." Ben vanishes.

Serena falls back, she had fainted. "SERENA!" cries Darien.

Pegasus's looks down at her and tells them, "She'll be fine. She's just tired and weak. That took all of her powers to deafeat him. If you hadn't have helped her she would have died." 

"Let's get out of here." suggests Mars. 

"Thats a good idea." agrees everyone. 

"Go on. We'll destroy this place." says Sailor Pegasus. 

They teleport out of the evil castle. Before they left, Sailor Pegasus and Pegasus crushed it with their cosmic powers.

Back at Darien's apartment, they tell Serena what she did as War. 

"I did all that. Man, I didn't know I could do that."

Tai laughs, "You were pocessed by evil. Thank the Planets you didn't use the Chalice. Well now that you are okay and back, Kari and I have to go." 

Trista looks at Kari and nods her head to the kitchen, "Kari, will you help me with some tea?" 

Kari nods. "You really have to go?"

"Yes we fulfilled our mission, but I have a feeling we will back several times."

They walk out with the tea. Tai looks at Trista. 

"We must go now. We will see you in the future, soon." he tells her. 

"BYE!" yells everyone. Tai and Kari disappears.

"A happy ending." sighs Serena. They all hug. 

"I am hungry." 

"SERENA!"


	2. Mercury Love a

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saior Moon.

  
  
Author's Note: This is about Ami. It continues my "Power of Love" series. It also mention a popular boy band. I won't tell you who because I want it to be a surpirse. R&R at the end. 

  
  
Power of Love

Mercury Love

Neo-Queen Serenity of the Luna

"What do you think Greg, Harry Potter or Sailor V?" asks Ami. She looks around, "Greg? Greg where did you go?" 

A young man walks up to her, "In my opinion, I would choose Harry Potter." He smiles at her, "My name is Josh and you are, besides beautiful....." 

Ami smiles and blushes, "My name is Ami. Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter is very good, much better than Sailor Senshi, especially Sailor Mercury." Josh tells her.

Greg comes up from behind, "Hey honey. Whose this." 

Ami kisses Greg, "This is Josh and he was just telling about Harry Potter and how he hates Sailor Mercury."

"Why do you hate Sailor Mercury." asks Greg. Josh smiles, "Not only do I hate Sailor Mercury, I hate the Mercury Knight."

Ami feels how tense Greg gets and touches his arm and mutters to him, "Calm down, he doesn't know that its us." Greg squeezes her hand.

"I think that the Sailor Senshi are use less and Sailor Mercury helps them destroy some good people." Josh continues. 

"Hey you two." greets Haruka and Michiru. The two college girls see how angry Greg is.

"Whats going on?" questions Haruka.

Ami introduces Josh to them, "Haruka, Michiru, this is Josh. He is just voicing his opinions on the Sailor Senshi."

Michiru smiles at him, "What do you think of the Sailor Senshi?"

Josh look at her, "I think they are the evil ones." 

Haruka looks at him, "Really why is that?"

"Because they destroy good people." he answers.

"Who destroys good people?" asks Setsuna, as she, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru walk up. 

"Hello, my name is Chibi-Usa. Who are you?" greets Chibi-Usa.

Josh smiles at her, "My name is Josh and the Sailor Senshi destroy good people."

Chibi-Usa glares at him, "No they don't. They destroy evil. If they didn't, then evil would over take the world." 

"Little girl, how do you know what they destroy is evil. It could be good they destroy." sneers Josh. Chibi-Usa looks at Hotaru and mutters to her and Setsuna,

"I know because I am one." Setsuna looks at her warningly and Hotaru smiles. 

"Hey girlfriends." yells Minako as she, Antonio, Rei, Chad Mamoru, Usagi, Ken, Makoto, and the cats walk up. 

"Who are you?" asks the ever rude Usagi.

Greg looks at them and thinks, "This is so funny. He hates the Senshi and Knights and here we all are."

"Josh, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, Mamoru, Antonio, and Ken. Guys, this is Josh." introduces Ami. 

"MEOW!" yowls Luna. 

Ami laughs, "And this Artemis, Diana, and Luna, who is very vain." Luna jumps onto Ami's shoulder and purrs.

"Josh was just telling us how he hates the Sailor Senshi and Knights." informs Chibi-Usa.

Mamoru looks at him, "Really."

"Yeah. He thinks the evil they destroy is good." Haruka tells them. 

Makoto looks at them all, "Lets go to my house and have a debate on it." Everyone agrees.

"Sure." agrees Josh. 

Usagi mutters to Minako, "Then I think we neutral judge. What with ten Senshi and five knights." Minako chuckles. "Who will be they judges?" asks Makoto.

Ami looks at Greg. "How 'bout Andrew and Elizabeth?" says Mamoru.

Ken looks at Josh, "What high school do you go to?" 

Josh answers, "Juhton High." Everyone looks shocked. 

"So do we." replies Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Rei.

"What about you five?" Josh asks Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru. 

"We go to the Tokyo College." answers Haruka and Michiru.

"We attend Juhton Middle." says Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. "I am not in school." answers Setsuna. On the way to Makoto's they stop at the arcade. "Andrew! Hey what you doing?" questions Mamoru. 

Andrew looks at him, "I just got off, so did Elizabeth. We are going home." 

Usagi smiles at everyone, "Want to judge a debate for us? Its is about whether Sailor Senshi are good or evil."

Andrew laughs, "God, some of the things you all do. Okay, let me go get Elizabeth. Where is it at, we'll meet ya'll there." 

"Its at my house. Elizabeth knows where it is." Makoto tells him. They leave. 

By the time everyone gets settled in their spots, Andrew and Elizabeth show up. Josh vs. Ami. Everyone else is cheering Ami on. 

"Judges will seat over here." Mamoru tells them when they arrive. 

Elizabeth laughs, "You have really out did yourselves today." 

Everyone laughs but Josh. "This is Josh. Josh, this is Andrew and Elizabeth." introduces Ami. 

"Nice to meet you. are you all ready?" 

"WAIT! Who will be the announcer" asks Elizabeth.

"I vote Mamoru." answers Usagi. 

"Yeah" agrees everyone.

"Fine" sighs Mamoru.

"This debate is over if the Sailor Senshi and Knights are evil or not. Josh says they are evil. Ami says they are good." he announces. 

"Topic 1: The battle with Queen Beryl." he continues, "Josh why don't you start." 

"The battle with Queen Beryl is a good example of their evil. They hurt innocent people. And destroyed someone who could have been good for earth." 

"Ami, a rebuttal?" "Yes, for one the Sailor Senshi hurt no one. And Beryl would have destroyed Earth not helped Earth."

"Go Ami Go" cheers Usagi.

Rei cuffs her over the head, "Meatball head, be quiet." 

Usagi moans, "But he doesn't know what It was like, it makes me mad. I died for Earth and he thinks I am evil."

Mako-chan, "Yeah we know. We died for him and he thinks we was the one who done wrong." 

"SHHHHHHH" hisses Haruka.

"Beryl stole good energy from people, or tried to. The Sailor Senshi protected those people." continues Ami. 

Josh sneers, "How would you know that?" 

"Because one of Beryl's generals and youma tried to steal my energy." Ami informs grimly. 

"Ohhh" mutters Josh. "Now, second topic: Ann and Alan." announces Mamoru.

Usagi smiles tightly. "Ami why don't you start this one." continues Mamoru.

Ami smiles, "Ann and Alan were evil, but they realized what they were doing in the end and turned to the good." 

Josh smirks, "They were fine the way they were. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi corrupted them."

,p> Ami looks at him, "Why do you believe this?"

"Because I believe in what they do." 

Haruka sighs and mutters to Michiru, "Sounds like he is deep in the Negaverse." 

Michiru nods and replies, "Yeah. Maybe we should check him out." 

Setsuna was listening to them, "But the only one who could scan him is Ami or Greg, and Greg won't leave Ami at this point of the debate, to transform."

"When the debate is over, please follow Josh and let us know where he lives."

"Yeah and then Greg and Ami can scan him." The Outer Senshi nods and Diana meows. Chibi-Usa looks at them.

"I knew Ann and Alan when they attended school, they went to our middle school and was in our class."

"Just because you knew them doesn't mean anything." Josh tells her. 

Mamoru sighs, "Lets go to the next-" 

"No more. I have to go home for dinner. Bye!" Josh says.

"Go Diana!" hisses Michiru. Diana follows him out the door. 

Rei looks at her and asks, "Where is Diana going?"

,p Haruka smiles tightly, "We think Josh is a minion of the Negaverse or something evil." 

"So we asked Diana to follow him to see where he lives." explains Hotaru. Then Chibi-Usa's communicator beeps, she opens it. 

"I got it, he lives in the same apartment building as Haruka and Michiru. Senshi you might want to come." exclaims Diana, she looks worried. Then she disappears. 

"Diana!" screams Chibi-Usa, "Something happened to her. Lets go" 

"Right!" they cry.

"Mercury Crystal Power" 

"Mars Crystal Power" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power" 

"Venus Crystal Power" 

"Saturn Crystal Power" 

"Neptune Crystal Power" 

"Uranus Crystal Power" 

"Pluto Crystal Power" 

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" shout the girls.

"Mercury Knight Power"

"Mars Knight Power" 

"Jupiter Knight Power" 

"Venus Knight Power" shout Greg, Chad, Ken, and Antonio. Mamoru pulls out a rose and changes into Tuxedo Mask. The Super Sailor Senshi and the Planetary Knights run to where Diana was taken.

"Diana! Diana where are you?" cries Sailor Mini-Moon. They look around. 

"How do the Sailor Senshi known Diana?" laughs Josh. They turn to the alley and there was Josh holding Diana by the scruff of her neck. 

Diana looks at them, "Sorry Senshi, he caught me."

"LET HER GO" yells Mini-Moon, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Pink heart rain toward Josh and he puts Diana in the path. "NOO!" screams the little Scout. 

"We have to get Diana from him. Venus, use the chain." says Mercury rationally. Super Venus nods and commands, 

"Venus Love Chain Wrap!" A chain of hearts race out and grab Diana form Josh. "Yes!" she cries. Diana runs up and jumps on Mini-Moon's head.

"Attack Senshi." shouts Tuxedo. "Mars Flame Sniper!" yells Mars as her fire bow appears in her hand and she loosens the arrow.

"Mars Flame Blaze!" shouts The Fire Knight. A blaze rushes from the sword and joins with the fire arrow. The fire hits Josh and he laughs, 

"That tickles." 

"Oooo" moans Mars. 

"Come on Mercury, lets freeze him." says Mercury Knight.

"Mercury Ice Storm Freeze!" he commands. 

Mercury holds her hand out and a Ice harp appears, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The two powers join and freezes Josh in place. 

He screams, "Flamedra, come forth." A flame appears in his palm and the ice melts. 

"I am Flamedra, what can I do Master?" a red fire youma asks. 

"Melt Mercury" he commands. 

"Yes Master."

"Fire Spin!" she yells. A firespinning spitball of fire blazes toward the Mercury couple.

"NOOO!" cries Super Moon. 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" screams Pluto. A ruby energy ball gathers on the tip of her Garnet Rod.

"Uranus World Shaking!" screams Uranus, a yellow ball of energy gathers in her hand. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" screams Neptune, a ball of water energy forms in her palms. The three balls of good energy races toward Flamedra and converge and hits her hard. She is knocked of her feet. 

"Sailor Moon change!" shouts Pegasus, as he and his sister fly to the battle. They look at them and she nods. 

"Eternal Crisis Power" she cries. A white light surrounds her and wings sprout from her back and her tiara changes into a crescent moon. 

"Pegasus what are you doing here?" questions Pluto. 

He neighs, "This isn't the time. We'll explain later." "Pegasus Wing Shower!" 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Saturn Silence Glaive!" 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" 

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" 

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" cry the Senshi. The huge ball of energy hits Flamedra, stunning her. 

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!" commands Eternal Moon, 

pointing the Crystal Power Tier at Flamedra. A pink heart with a silver crescent races at the youma. She screams and shimmers. With a flash she disappears. Eternal Moon faints and Tuxedo grabs her and carries her out, as she changes back to Usagi. 

"Sailor Senshi I will be back!" Josh shouts. 

Mercury hits her earrings and her visor appears and Greg's appears. They do a quick scan on Josh. They got it done just in time. He disappeared. 

"Did you get it?" asks Saturn. She nods and they walk after Usagi and Mamoru. Tai walks next to Setsuna. 

"So we are all together again, huh." she remarks. 

He smiles and replies, "Yeah looks like it." "Usagi, come on sweetie wake up. Tai, Kari whats wrong. The Eternal power never did this before, except when she first got it." whispers Mamoru. 

Kari looks at her brother, "Your Majesty, we don't know. Maybe this new enemy is stronger than another or she is weaker. It could be alot of things." 

"Why are you guys here anyway?" asks Chibi-Usa. Kari smiles at her, 

"We came to give Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight a gift."

"Really what is it?" questions Greg eagerly. 

Tai laughs, "We can't give it to you now, it will have to wait."

"Oh." sighs Greg. 

"But we need to give this to Usagi now. It will make you the ultimate scout, Eternal Crescent Sailor Moon. Here." replies Kari. 

Tai tells her, "To call the crescent power, say 'Crescent Cosmic Power'. The jewelry will glow and you will go through a awesome transformation. The jewelry will stay with you as a Regular Scout, Super Scout, or Eternal Scout." 

"Cool." exclaims Usagi.

"Won't your parents wonder where you got them?" questions Ami. 

Usagi sighs, "Yeah they will especially my father."

Makoto looks at her, "Just tell them that Mamoru gave it to you as gift." 

Kari hands the jewelry to Mamoru, "Give it to Usagi, so that she won't be lying to her parents." Mamoru hands the Moon Crescent jewelry to his girlfriend and kisses her. "Ooooo" teases everyone.

Usagi blushes, "Not funny, dopes." They all laugh. 

"Ami want to stay over tonight and help me study for the Bio. test tomorrow?" asks Usagi.

Ami answers, "Okay." 

"Good thing your going to help her. If she was by herself, she would read Sailor V all night." teases Rei. Everyone laughs. 

"Goodnight!" they all cry. 

"Tell me you guys have a place to stay." teases Setsuna. Kari and Tai laugh.

"No we don't. Can we stay with you, Time Keeper?" asks Tai. She nods. 

Haruka and Michiru walk Hotaru home. "Hey Haruka-papa amd Michiru-mama, would it be a problem if I stayed with you tonight?" questions Hotaru. 

Haruka looks at Michiru, "Why? Is everything okay at home?" 

Hotaru laughs, "Yes, it just Dad has a new girlfriend and all. She is supposed to come for dinner and Dad asked me to see if I can stay with someone tonight." 

Michiru laughs, "Yeah you can stay with us. You don't even need to go home to get clothes, you left some last time we had a sleepover with everyone." 

"Yeah you can call Dr. Tomeo when we get home." Haruka tells her. "Usagi, I'm staying with Minako tonight, okay." Chibi-Usa says. 

Usagi smiles, "Okay, see ya tomorrow." Minako and Chibi-Usa walk off with Artemis and Diana on their heads.

"Come on Chad lets go out for dinner." Rei says. 

Chad moans, "Great, there goes my money for the week." Usagi and Ami laugh.

Makoto looks at Ken, "Want to help me cook some cookies for tomorrow's Study Buddies?" 

Ken moans, "I can't. Me and Tony are going to go skate. Sorry." 

Makoto smiles, "Its okay. I understand." They all walk off. 

"Usagi, looks like its just you, me, and Luna." sighs Ami.

"Yup, so lets go study." Usagi moans. 

Ami thinks "I wonder why Josh attacked us. Sure he didn't know it was us, but I guess my first impression was wrong." 

They get to Usagi's house and are greeted my Usagi's little brother and sister, Sammy and Chibi-Chibi. 

"Hey, Usagi and Ami." greets Sammy. 

"Is Ami staying the night?" asks Chibi-Chibi.

Ami chuckles and picks her up and hugs her, "Yea sweetheart, I'm going to help your big sister study."

Sammy giggles, "Come on, Chibi-Chibi. Usagi is going to need all the help she can get. Owe"

Usagi knocked him up side the head. Chibi-Chibi laughs and says, "Looks like your the one who needs help." Laughing, Usagi and Ami head up stairs. 

"What is Natural Selection, Usagi?" quizzes Ami, later that night, looking at the Bio. book.

Usagi looks thoughtful, "Uh, isn't a Darwin theory?"

Ami looks shocked, "Yes it is, now what is it."

"It is the theory that all higher life evolved from lower life." Ami shrieks, "Usagi! You got it right." 

Usagi hops up and down and hugs Ami, "Give me another question."

"Okay, what is two other theories of how life came to be." "Lets see. Children were sent from the Silver Millennium to the future." says Usagi, seriously. 

Ami burst out laughing, "Usagi-chan. Be serious." 

Usagi sighs, "Creationism and Spontaneous Generation." Ami whoops, "Girl, you are on a roll."

"Good lets go out for ice cream and visit Mamoru and Greg. They are going over the info Greg got from Josh and could use you." Usagi says. Ami nods.

On the way out, Usagi's dad stops her, "Where did you get the jewelry?" 

Usagi laughs a kisses him on the cheek, "Daddy, Mamoru gave it to me as a present. We are going for ice cream and to Mamoru's to see him and Greg. Be back before 12." They stop at the store and pick up a pint of chocolate ice cream. Then they head to Mamoru's. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! Greg walks to the door, "Who is it?" 

"It is Josh, Mercury Knight." says Ami in a deep voice.

"Damn, Mamoru its him." hisses Greg. They hear him whisper, "Mercury Planetary Power" He opens the door, 

"Mercury Ice Storm-" he growls, "Oh, its only Usagi and Ami." They walk in and see Tuxedo change to Mamoru. Mamoru walks up and grabs Usagi, "Whats the idea of joking us? HUH!" and he starts to tickle her. 

"Careful, I'll drop the ice cream." she warns while laughing. Greg carries Ami to the couch and kisses her. 

"Why are you here?" he asks. 

"We thought that you might need the info I have on Josh." she explains. "Mamo-chan guess what?" squeals Usagi. 

He laughs, "What?" 

"I got every question Ami asked me right in Bio." 

Greg chuckles, "You?! Hell, I don't believe it." 

Ami grins, "Its true. She did." Mamoru looks shocked. He laughs and swings her around while kissing her, 

"Looks like your earning that jewelry." Everyone laughs. Usagi and Ami got to the kitchen and make tea and fix ice cream. When they finished eating, Mamoru says, "Well Ami, lets have that info." 

She pulls out her mini computer and starts pressing buttons. Loads of data comes up. "Wow. He is really into the Negaverse. And I thought he was a good person." informs Ami. 

"We'll need a more complete scan to really figure away to beat him." complains Greg. 

Mamoru looks thoughtful, "Which means to fight him or talk to him again and have Mercury scan him." Usagi nods in agreement. "Lets wait until tomorrow to decide this. Lets go out to the club. I hear the Backstreet Boys are playing." she suggests. 

"I'll call everyone." remarks Ami as she presses buttons on the communicator, "Guys meet us at the club. We are going to party."

"Okay" they cry.

"Oh, I'm going to bring Elizabeth and Andrew" informs Makoto. 

"Sure, BSB are playing." says Usagi. 

"All right!" shrieks Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. 

They meet up at the club. Tai and Kari laugh at the sight of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. They are bouncing up and down. Mamoru and the guys pay for the entrance fee. They walk in, BSB is singing "I Want It That Way" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru start singing along. They move up to get better seats. Makoto, Ken, Rei, Chad, Michiru, Haruka, Tai, Setsuna, Kari, Andrew, and Elizabeth start to dance. Usagi heads to the food with Ami, Greg, Minako, and Antonio. Mamoru disappears. Andrew walks over, "I'm glad Minako invited us."

"Hello." greets a beautiful young woman, "My name is Aurora. Whats yours?" She starts flirting with Andrew. Mamoru walks up and leads Usagi to the dance floor. Greg and Ami follow. Brian walks up to the mike and says,

"We have a special dedication to six very special couples and they know who they are." 

"So here it is 'Shape of My Heart'" shouts AJ. 

Usagi looks at Mamoru, "You didn't."

He nods. She looks at Rei and Chad, Minako and Antonio, Ami and Greg, Makoto and Ken, and Haruka and Michiru. Chibi-Usa laughs, "Look what Mamoru did. He had the song dedicated to them all." 

Hotaru laughs, "Look at Ami's face." 

Just then Howie and Nick appeared, "You wouldn't happen to be Hotaru and Chibi-Usa would you." 

Chibi-Usa stammers, "Yes thats us." 

Howie smiles, "Well come on up. This song is for you two, too. From Mamoru."

Chibi-Usa hisses to Hotaru, "I'm going to hurt him." They get up and follow them on the stage. 

Nick and Howie start to dance with the two younger girls. Setsuna looks at Kari, Elizabeth, and Tai,

"You know Mamoru sure knows how to turn their faces red." They all laugh. Elizabeth looks at Andrew dancing with that girl Aurora, 

"Man, I haven't seen Andrew that happy since before him and Stacey broke up. I hope them two get to be good friends." Tai looks wistful. Kari looks at him and pulls him away from Setsuna and Elizabeth. Setsuna looks at them. 

"Tai, whats wrong with you." she questions. 

He sighs, "I want to ask Setsuna to dance but I'm afraid she'll say no." 

Kari laughs under her breath, "You won't ask because me and Elizabeth are there. Thats okay, I'll take Elizabeth nearer to the band and try to get some one to dance with us." Walks back ovet ro the others and grabs Elizabeth's hand, "Bye. Come and Elizabeth lets get us some guys." 

Setsuna looks at Tai, "Whats was all that about?"

"Nothing Pluto. Do you want to dance?" Setsuna looks shocked, "Sure." Tai takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. He holds her close. "Look at Setsuna." Usagi tells Mamoru as they slowly sway to the words of 'Shape of My Heart."

Mamoru looks at them, "Yeah. She really looks happy and so does Tai." 

Usagi smiles, "Everyone is happy, even Andrew and his mystery girl, and there is no Josh."

"Hold you tongue Usagi-chan." hisses Rei, as she and Chad turn to them. Chad points to the door. Everyone looks and moans softly, Josh just walked in. He looks around and smiles when he sees Ami and Greg dancing. Josh walks up to them and everyone holds their breathe. 

"May I cut in." Greg looks mad but Ami nods. Josh takes her and swings her around. 

Greg walks to the bar. "What a jerk. Why would Ami want to dance with him." The song ended but they started another song. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru give Nick and Howie their e-mail and walks up to everyone. 

"Mamoru, I'm going to- Whats wrong?" she says. Usagi points to where Ami and Josh are dancing. 

"Oh." moans Hotaru. 

Mamoru hisses to Greg, "Don't you get it. She did it so you could go transform and scan him. So go." Greg nods in agreement. 

He goes to the bathroom. Antonio, Ken, and Chad follow. Ken locks the doorand groans, "Shit, someone is going to get the wrong idea from this." 

Greg laughs and replies, "No one saw us, so we're safe." They all laugh. 

"Well lets do this." sighs Antonio.


	3. Mecury Love b

Mercury :pve part b PPbrbr  
  
"Mercury Knight Power" PP  
"Mars Knight Power" PP  
"Jupiter Knight Power"PP   
"Venus Knight Power" they cry. In their place stands the four Planetary Knights. PP  
"Lets go!" shouts Mercury Knight.PP  
"Josh. I have to go now and see where Greg went." Ami says.PP  
Josh looks sad, "Maybe you can tell me something." PP  
"What?" asks Ami. PP  
He looks at her, "Why was Diana with the Sailor Senshi earlier and why does she talk?" PP  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh." she stammers. PP  
He grabs her arm and squeezes, "You know because you are Sailor Mercury." PP  
"AHHH!" she screams. The girls duck out of sight.PP  
"Venus Light Shine!" cries the love Knight. Josh is hit with a blinding flash and lets Ami go. The Knights rush to help Venus Knight. PP  
"Mars Fire Blaze!" a burst of flame races toward Josh. PP  
He yells, "Icy! Come forth." A icicle falls from the sky. The Backstreet Boys looks at each other. A ice youma appears. PP  
"Mercury Crystal Power" PP  
"Mars Crystal Power" PP  
"Jupiter Crystal Power" PP  
"Venus Crystal Power" PP  
"Saturn Crystal Power" PP  
"Neptune Crystal Power" PP  
"Uranus Crystal Power" PP  
"Pluto Crystal Power" PP  
"Pegasus Star Power" PP  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" the girls whisper in the corner. They come out as Super Senshi.PP  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" cries Mercury as her ice harp appears and she send a melody of ice at Icy. She dodges and grabs Nick. PP  
He screams, "Let me go you freak." PP  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack" shouts Mini-Moon. Pink sugar hearts fly from her wand and hits Icy. PP  
"Saturn Silence Glaive." commands Saturn. Power builds on the tip of her Glaive and she slices it toward Josh. Power gathers in his hand and he shoots it to Saturn. It over powers her Glaive and knocks her down. PP  
"SATURN!" yells Mini-Moon as she runs to her friends side.PP  
"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" cries Super Uranus. PP  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" commands Super Neptune. PP"Pluto Deadly Scream!" shouts Super Pluto. Their power gathers together in a huge ball and hits Icy. She drops Nick. Sailor Jupiter walks over and carries him out. PP  
"Saturn and Mini-Moon, watch over the Backstreet Boys." says Super Moon. The two younger Senshi nod and leads BSB away. Pegasus yells, "Sailor Moon, use the jewelry." PP  
She nods, "Crescent Cosmic Power!" Gold light surrounds her. Everyone looks in awe. The light fades. Sailor Moon stands wearing a silver bodysuit, her tiara is a crescent moon, crescent moons run up and down her silve and gold boots, and she has wings like Eternal Moon but has crescent moons on it. Her gloves are white with gold crescent moons on then. Her jewelry stays on. PP  
"Wow!" breathes Kevin.Mini-Moon smiles. PP  
"Who is that?" questions AJ. PP  
"That is our beloved leader, Eternal Crescent Sailor Moon." answers Saturn. PP  
"She rocks." exclaims Brian. PP  
Pegasus trots over, "Maybe you should leave?" PP  
"Why?" asks Nick. PP  
"You do value your life, don't you?" asks Sailor Pegasus. PP  
Howie nods, "Good point. We'll let you Senshi handle it. Bye."PP  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" cries Super Venus.PP   
"Venus Light Shine!" shouts Venus Knight. PP  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" cries Super Jupiter. PP  
"Jupiter Lightening Strike!" shouts Jupiter Knight. The thunder and love powers converge and hit Icy with a huge blast. PP  
She laughs, "Ooo. That hurt." Jupiter and Venus stands there shocked. PP  
"Sailor Moon! Attack!" Pegasus yells.PP   
"Crescent Moon Power Kiss!" Eternal Crescent Sailor Moon cries. A gold heart with a silver crescent moon in the middle races toward Icy. The ice youma tries to run, but is hit by the heart. She screams and disappears. PP  
"Yeah!" cheers everyone. PP  
Josh yells, "I will get you. You Sailor Shrimps will pay along with the Planetary Wimps!" He disappears.PP  
Usagi moans and faints. Mamoru rushes to her, "Usagi!"PP  
Elizabeth and Andrew rush in. "What happened to you all? We looked for you outside but couldn't find you." exclaims Elizabeth.PP  
They gulp and Rei answers, "We went out they back with the Backstreet Boys." Usagi moans and stirs. Andrew rushes to help Mamoru, PP  
"What happened to her?" PP  
Mamoru looks at him, "She was hit in the head by that monster."PP   
"Where am I?" groans Usagi. The Backstreet Boys come in.PP  
"Get her to a hospital." orders Kevin. They nod and Mamoru carries Usagi out. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru wave to Nick and Howie.   
"What happened?" moans Usagi. PP  
Mamoru looks at her, "You don't remember?" She shakes her head. PP  
"Don't worry." assures Kari. PP  
Tai nods, "Yeah, it will come back to her in a minute." Usagi groans, "Josh! Did we beat him?" PP  
Rei nods, "Ami, did you get the scan?" Ami shakes her head no, PP  
"Greg did you?"PP  
He nods, "Me and Mamoru canego over it tomorrow. Lets go home and go to bed." They all agree.PP  
"Bye" everyone says. They walk off in separate directions.PP  
"Usagi! Its one o'clock in the morning! Where have you been?" yells Mr. Tsukino. Usagi and Ami sweatdrops. PP  
"Uh we got all the guys together and went to the club and the dance ran a little late." stammers Usagi.PP  
Ami adds, "And Chibi-Usa and Hotaru wanted to meet The Backstreet Boys, Mr.Tsukino."PP  
He nods, "Well okay as long as you are safe. We were worried because there was a Negaverse attack."PP  
The two girls head upstairs. Chibi-Chibi pops out of the door, "Good you are okay. I heard what happened. You fought?"PP   
Ami nods and they go in the room. Chibi-Chibi hops on Usagi's lap. Luna walks in, "You girls all right?" PP  
Usagi sighs, "Yes we are. I am only a weak."PP   
Chibi-Chibi hugs her, "I will go and get some tea while you get ready for bed." She walks downstairs.PP  
"Oh!" moans Ami. PP  
Usagi laughs, "What are you moaning about? I was the one who did all the work." PP  
Ami grins, "Yeah, lets get dressed for bed." They get their pjs on. Chibi-Chibi comes in with a tray of tea and cookies.PP  
"Why didn't you call me to help?" she asked. PP  
Usagi laughs, "1- How would you get out? 2- You can't transform no more." PP  
"Yeah, ever since Galaxia left and you stayed, you haven't been able to." adds Ami.PP   
Chibi-Chibi nods sadly, "It isn't fair. You guys get to have all the fun." PP  
"Maybe Tai and Kari could have something for you. You can come with us tomorrow." replies Usagi. PP  
Chibi-Chibi smiles, "Thanks sis. I haven't met them yet." They crawl on to the air mattress.PP  
The next day they meet at the arcade. Chibi-Chibi hops off of Ami's shoulders and hugs Mamoru. PP  
"Hey Chibi-Chibi!" he greets. PP  
She looks at Tai and Kari, "Would you happen to be Pegasus and Sailor Pegasus?" They nod. PP  
"How do you know of us?" Kari asks. PP  
Ami smiles, "Lets go to the temple and talk about several things." They nod and follow Rei to her temple.PP  
When they get Chad walks out, "Hello girls and hi Chibi-Chibi." Chibi-Chibi giggles and waves at Grandpa and he hugs her.PP  
"She is well known." remarks Tai. PP  
Setsuna nods, "Yes, everyone loves her but it is quite sad."PP  
"What?" asks Kari. PP  
"Really?" gasps Tai. PP  
Kari stares at the little girl, "We never knew." PP  
Chibi-Usa nods, "Its true, can you help her?" PP  
Tai looks at her, "I don't know. We didn't come to help her."PP  
Usagi looks, "Please help her. We need her." PP  
"We will do all that is possible." assures Kari. Chibi-Chibi hears and dances around.PP  
Tai and Kari smiles. "Meanwhile, what do we do about Josh?" asks Antonio.PP  
Ami sighs, "He knows that I am Mercury and probably knows who you are too." PP  
They moan, "What do we do?"PP   
Chibi-Chibi smiles and replies, "Let me check it out. He doesn't know me and all." PP  
Usagi shakes her head fiercely, "No! If Mom and Dad found they would kill me."PP  
"Nothing would happen, I would pretend to be lost then use whats left of my Star Seed Power to put a scan on him to track him so Mercury can find a way to defeat him." explains Chibi-Chibi.PP  
Usagi shakes her head but Setsuna agrees. "Fine but the Senshi and Knights will follow at a far distance, ready to transform on a second." sighs Usagi, "But it waits till tomorrow to give us time to plan." They nod.PP  
The next day Chibi-Chibi heads to the mall. Josh walks out of the coffee shop. The little girl sees him and nods. Usagi sees it and whispers, "Its show time Senshi." PP  
"Hey whats wrong?" he asks kindly. She wails even louder and Rei and Chad, who were looking in a shop window, wince. PP  
"Geez, with that voice you would think she was Usagi's sister." hisses Rei. Chad smiles and nods.PP  
"I'm lost!!! I am so scared, can you help me?" wails Chibi-Chibi. PP  
Josh smiles tightly, "Sure, where do you live?" PP  
She cries even harder, "I don't remember." PP  
Josh sighs and leads her to a bench. Chibi-Chibi thinks, "Here goes nothing." The air around them start to shimmer faintly. Josh sees it and looks at her, PP  
"Senshi, I know you're out there I can sense you!" he yells. Josh grabs Chibi-Chibi and she screams. "Senshi come out or she dies." he continues, a knife appears in his hand. PP  
Usagi moans and Mamoru holds her back, "You can't go out as Usagi or he will find out even if he doesn't know." PP  
She nods and whispers in her communicator, "Senshi/Knights transform. Pegasus, please get her out of here." PP  
"Mercury Crystal Power" PP  
"Mercury Knight Power" shouts Ami and Greg, from the bookstore.PP  
"Mars Crystal Power" PP  
"Mars Knight Power" yells Rei and Chad from the charms store. PP  
"Jupiter Crystal Power" PP  
"Jupiter Knight Power" cries Makoto and Ken from the adventure store.PP  
"Venus Crystal Power"PP   
"Venus Knight Power" shouts Minako and Antonio from the comic book store.PP  
"Saturn Crystal Power" cries Hotaru from the lamp store.PP  
"Uranus Crystal Power" PP  
"Neptune Crystal Power" yells Haruka and Michiru from the music store. PP  
"Pluto Crystal Power" PP  
"Pegasus Star Power" says Setsuna and Kari from the food store.PP  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action" commands Usagi and Chibi-Usa from the phone booths. A few feet down, Mamoru pulls out the red transformation rose. Pegasus flies down and knocks Josh over. PP  
"Get on my back and hurry." he orders Chibi-Chibi. She jumps up and they fly away. The Senshi and Knights rush at Josh. He crawls back up. Pegasus lands near Sailor Moon. Chibi-Chibi hops into her arms.PP  
"Are you okay?" whispers Tuxedo. Chibi-Chibi nods. PP  
"Child you have shown great courage for a young one, so I grant you this." states Pegasus. His horn glows and transformation pen appears. It is shape like the super's pen, but has a moon with a heart on it. PP  
"You know what to say." encourages Sailor Pegasus. PP  
Chibi-Chibi smiles and gets down and cries, "Mini Moon Crystal Power" She is enlaced with a red/pink light. In her place stands Super Mini-Mini Moon. Everyone smiles.PP  
While this is going on Josh calls forth on a youma. Lightening appears in his hands. It falls to the ground and grows into a woman.PP  
"Bolting! Destroy them all." he commands and disappears. "HA!HAHA!"PP  
Bolting laughs, "I will shock you all!" A ball of thunder and lightening gathers in her hand.PP  
"Mini-Mini Heart Enhance" cries Mini-Mini Moon. A red/pink heart falls from her tiara and fall on Venus.PP  
"Venus shock her." PP  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"PP  
"Venus Light Shine!" shouts Venus. A huge orange heart surrounded by a yellow light and Mini-Mini Moon's heart rushes at Bolting. It hits her with a bang and she collapses. Bolting moans and throws the ball of energy at Venus. Venus screams and faints.PP  
"Star Shower!" commands Pegasus. PP  
"Mercury come here." orders Sailor Pegasus. Super Mercury and Knight Mercury walk over. Pegasus's horn glows once more and a compact mirror and ring with the symbol of Mercury on it appears. PP  
"Super Sailor Mercury, hold this compact up and say 'Mercury Eternal Power' and Mercury Knight you say 'Mercury Super Power'." says Sailor Pegasus. PP  
"Thus you will be Eternal Sailor Mercury and Super Mercury Knight." continues Pegasus.PP  
"Mercury Eternal Power" PP  
"Mercury Super Power" they both cry. PP  
They join hands and are bathed in a ice blue light. In their place stands Eternal Sailor Mercury and Super Mercury Knight.PP  
"Oooo" breathes the others.PP  
"We will destroy you." Eternal Mercury cries.PP  
"Mercury Ice Fog Blur!" shouts Super Mercury Knight.PP  
Freezing fog shoots from his sword. Bolting throws a lightening bolt but it was to weak. The lightening youma is frozen in place.PP  
Eternal Mercury hold her hands up and yells, "Sailor Moon, transform. Mercury Ice Power Kiss!" Her ice harp appears and the sign of Mercury races to Bolting.PP  
"Crescent Crisis Power" shouts Sailor Moon. The gold light surrounds her and Eternal Crescent Sailor Moon appears. Bolting screams. PP  
"Crescent Moon Power Kiss!" commands Crescent Moon. A gold heart with a silver crescent moon in the middle races toward Bolting. She screams again and disappears. Josh appears. PP  
"So you defeated me again. Well be careful or..." he mocks. Super Mars looks at him. PP  
"Or else what?" asks Pluto. PP  
He laughs "Or else your friend Mercury will get hurt." After he says that he grabs Eternal Mercury and disappears.PP  
Super Mercury Knight runs to the spot, "NOO!" PP  
"Is anyone feeling deja-vu?" jokes Usagi lightly. They stare at her. PP  
"What?!" she mumbles. PP  
Rei sighs, "Usagi your acting like a ass. Ami is gone. This guy could brainwash her." PP  
Greg nods, "Damn it what the hell we going to do?" PP  
Tai looks at them, "I don't know. We need to find her." PP  
"Well we got that trace I put on him." states Chibi-Chibi. PP  
Usagi nods, "Greg transform and search for the signal." PP  
He whispers, "Sure. Why not, we have nothing else to do." PP  
"Mercury Knight Power" A dark blue tuxedo sweeps his body and a dark blue cape and hat adorns his shoulders and head. He concentrates and a visor sweeps over his eyes. He draws his mini-computer and types some commands. PP  
Mercury Knight cries, "I got it. He is in Haruka and Michiru's apartment at his room. But its truning into a warped dimension." PP  
They moan, "God how simple can it be."PP  
"We'll go and check it out." they say. PP  
Setsuna and Hotaru nod, "We will go too and call you when we get there." PP  
Greg adds, "I am going." PP  
Michiru shakes her head, "You can't Josh knows you."PP   
He growls, "She is my girlfriend"PP  
Haruka sighs and Setsuna tells him, "Do you want to get Ami back without a problem?" PP  
He nods and Hotaru replies, "Then stay here with the others until we find out what we need to know." He nods and the Outer Senshi head toward Haruka and Michiru apartment.PP  
Haruka sighs, "This is going to be hard. We can't hurt Ami."PP  
Michiru nods, "Yeah for all we know this guy could do to Ami what that jerk Ben did to Usagi." PP  
"Yeah they could be working together for all we know."PP  
Setsuna smiles tightly, "Lets worry about that when we get there, okay?" They all nod.PP  
Greg moans, "I should be there."PP  
"But your not. Calm down Greg. You won't be helping Ami your like this." replies Antonio. PPPP  
"Yeah but-" begins the young man. PP"No buts. We have to be ready when the Outers call us." Usagi growls. PP  
Eternal Sailor Mercury looks around the empty room. The door opens and Josh walks in. Mercury moves away from him and thinks, PP  
"I have to get out of here. I can't let him turn me."PP   
"Hello Sailor Mercury. How are you? Do you find your accomdations satisfying?" drawls Josh. PP  
"Why don't you whither up and go to hell, you bastard." Mercury hisses through clinched teeth. PP   
Josh laughs bitterly, "Nasty mouth you have there.Doesn't matter, soon you will be mine and all mine. You will rule by my side as my Dark Queen." PP  
Mercury moves backwards and inches her way to the door, "I'll never rule with you. I don't love you. I love Greg and you know it. Why don't you let me go and my friend Sailor Moon can heal you." PP  
"Corrupt me you mean." PP  
"No just heal you. I promise." PP  
"NOOOOOO" screams Josh as emotions sweep his body. He bends down and clutches his head. The the Sailor Senshi burst into the room. PP  
Mercury Knight rushes to his girlfriends side.The others make a loose circle around Josh. He lays withering on the ground, screaming a nega energy invades his body. PP  
"He's going to explode. He can't hold that much energy." cries Chibi-Moon. PP  
"She's right. Sailor Moon you can get rid of the energy." confirms Mecury, from her knight's arms. PP  
Venus asks, "Why would you want to save him. He kidnapped you." PP  
"Because he was being controlled by the Negaverse. He wouldn't do that. Please Sailor Moon heal him." PP   
Eternal Crescent Moon looks at Pegaus, who nods. She turns to her friends, "Okay I'll do it. But I am going to need your power. The Nega-energy is too strong for me." PP  
"Right"PP   
The Moon Wand appears in her hand. The Senshi begin to glow of their planetary colors. The knights and Tuxedo Kamen watch. The senshi encircle their leader and begins to give her their powers. PP  
"Mercury Crystal Power, the power if Ice, I give thee." whispers Mercury and her Sailor fuju chnges into a long elegant blue dress. PP  
"Mars Crystal Power, the power of Fire, I give thee." whispers Mars and her fuku transforms into a long red dress. PP  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, the power of Thunder, I give thee." whispers Jupiter and she is changed into a long green dress. PP  
"Venus Crystal Power, the power of Love, I give thee." Venus whispers, and is dressed the orange dress of Venus. PP  
"Saturn Crystal Power, the power of Destruction and Rebirth, I give thee." whispers Saturn as her fuku disappears a light purple dress takes it place. PP  
"Neptune Crystal Power, the power of the Sea, I give thee." Neptune whispers and is dressed in a sea green dress. PP  
"Uranus Crystal Power, the power of the Wind, I give thee." Uranus mutters and her fuku disappears in a dark blue dress.PP   
"Pluto Crystal Power, the power of Time and Dreams, I give thee." Pluto whispers, in a drak purple dress. PP  
"Pegasus Star Power, the power of protection, I give thee." Pegasus says, in a baby blue dress. PP  
"Chibi-Moon Power, the power of Hope, I give thee." whispers the pink hair princess in a white dress. PP  
"Chibi-Chibi Moon Power, the power of Light, I give thee." whispers Galaxia's Star Seed, in a pink dress. PP  
"MOON CRESCENT POWER, the power of the Moon, I call upon thee." Princess Serenity shouts, glowing all of the planet colors as power fills her crystal. Then she commands, pointing the wand at Josh, PP  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" PP  
White energy sweeps over Joshes body. The negative power is driven out of his body. Tired and worn out Serena sinks to the ground. The others follow in suit. Tuxedo Kamen and the knights rush to their love's side. PP  
Moaning, Josh gets up and looks at them, Shame fills his eyes. He turns his head away form them and looks back. PP  
"I am sorry for the trouble I have casused." he whispers and gets upand leaves. Ami looks at her friends and sighs. PP  
"I'm glad thats over. Lets go." PP  
"We can all stay at out apartment." offers Michiru. The group accepts and walks to their friends apartment. PP  
Greg stops Ami outside of the door. He pulls her close to him and whispers, "I'm glad you didn't let him control you. I love you, Ami-chan." PP  
"And I love you Greg-chan. Remember that no one can turn me against the ones I love." PP  
Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Holding hands hey walk into the apartment and disappear underneath their friend's hugs.PP  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay that episode is done. Mars will be next. I just need to het it wrote. Hopefully that will be soon. But I have other stories I am working on. Please R&R. I would appreciate it. Don't care for Flames. They help me write better.  



End file.
